En el amor no se manda
by Coeur Blesse
Summary: Bella tiene una relación con Edward, pero ¿qué pasara cuando Jasper se le declare? Con quién se quedara?


_Hola nuevamente, primero que nada gracias por leer esta historia espero y sea de su agrado, solo para recordar que los personajes son de la Gran Meyer y que yo solo juego con los personajes y la aclaración que estoy luchando por ganar los derechos reservados de Jasper Whitlock ok. (Risa de la autora)_

_Disclaimer: Bella tiene una relación con Edward, pero ¿qué pasara cuando Jasper se le declare? Con quién se quedara?_

_Que lo disfruten.._

* * *

La vida da cambios tas bruscos, que si no estás bien sujeta te tira y cuesta levantarte, pero permítanme presentarme soy Isabella Swan una chica común y corriente que no tiene nada en especial, cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate, piel blanca y de estatura pequeña, tengo 18 años y vivo en un pueblo Forks Washington, vivo con mi padre Charlie Swan el jefe de policía de ese pueblo.

Estudio en la preparatoria en mi último año, y como toda adolescente tengo amigos Alice Cullen una pequeña hada de ojos color azul y cabello corto peinado en puntas, Emmet Cullen, hermano mayor de Alice que su tamaño no te impresione, novio de Rosalie Hale una chica que a su lado no existes, y mi mejor amigo Jasper Whitlock él es mm solo Jasper él tiene 19 años es una persona reservada que no muestra sus sentimientos pero el trasmite tranquilidad él es el responsable del grupo, mis amigos de mi vida, son todo para mí, a mi vida podría decir que es tranquila, ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba presentar a una persona muy importante y dueño de mi corazón Edward Cullen un chico que es la perfección andante, cabello cobrizo despeinado ojos color verde esmeralda que tienen un brillo de travesura piel blanca de 1.80 más mi relación con él era explosiva, pensé que iba a terminar como los cuentos de hadas pero no todo es color de rosa.

Hace exactamente un mes, Edward y yo tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, que hizo que Edward me intentara golpear, el temperamento de Edward es muy cambiante, no logró hacerme nada gracias a la intervención de Jasper, ese día lloré y Jasper se quedó conmigo, pasamos esos días tranquilos sin saber de Edward, pero pensé que todo iba bien pero Jasper me invito a salir fuimos al cine y a cenar, en la hora de la cena me confeso que estaba enamorado pero que la chava tenía novio y que solo le veía como un amigo, yo le di ánimos y le dije que se le declara, así que en ese momento se puso de pie me invito a bailar y fue cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, no soportaba ver el dolor en los ojos de Jasper al decirme que él sabía que yo no le correspondía pero que no había problema que él me iba a esperar.

Edward se enteró y así fue como iniciaron las peleas, hasta hace una semana que en la escuela me mandó llamar al área verde, Jasper no quería dejarme ir, temía por mí, yo no supe como lo logre pero acepto dejarme ir, cuando llegue, la sorpresa que me lleve.

Flash Back.

-A Isabella que bueno que llegaste- no lograba entender que era lo que Tanya estaba haciendo en esa reunión.

-¿Que pasa Edd?- en ese momento mi mundo se derrumbó, Edward tomo la mano de Tanya y la beso.

-A pues veras, ya no me interesas, ahora estoy con Tanya- así de frio, lo soltó.

-¿Qué?- no daba crédito a lo que decía, no lo quería creer lagrimas recorrían mi rostro.

-Sí, ¿no vez que Tanya y yo tenemos mucho más cosas en común que tú y yo?

-Edward…

-Nada de Edward, para mi fuiste simplemente un juego, solo eso nada más.

Fin de flash back

No podía, no quería creerlo Jaspe pero cuando me vio casi va y golpea a Edward, solo que pude detenerlo.

Paso un mes, dos meses y yo me empezaba a alejar de todos, me dolía mucho el único que estuvo porque no me dejaba era Jasper, días después empezó un concurso de canto y composición, Jasper me animo a participar, fue mi más grande apoyo, como quisiera dejar de amar a Ed... Aun duele nombrarlo, y amarlo a él, espero y con el tiempo lo logre.

En casa de Jasper empezamos a trabajar sobre la canción, creo que esa canción reflejaba nuestros sentimientos, de cada uno, nunca antes del concurso vimos la letra de cada uno, solo los coros que eran parecidos y los modificamos hasta que llego el día del concurso, pasaron varias personas, en tríos, duetos o solistas, paso Edward pero no le preste atención, yo estaba abrazando a Jasper cuando paso el justo enfrente de nosotros y nos separó, no entendí su reacción, así que lo mejor que pude hacer en esos momentos fue ignorarlo,

Era nuestro turno ya, solo espero que la canción no sea tan dolorosa, había tomado una decisión, ya que solo quedaba unas semanas para terminar el curso e irnos a la Universidad, no queríamos separarnos pero era un gran sacrificio, los únicos que quedábamos juntos era Jasper, Alice y yo, pero creo que eso estaba por cambiar, estábamos acomodándonos en el escenario, mis amigos sabían lo que pasaba entre Jasper y yo, me daban ánimos a iniciar una relación con él, pero no quiero hacerle daño, Alice estaba un poco enojada ya que ella había predicho que su hermano y yo terminaríamos casados, pero no resulto y Alice se enojó mucho con su hermano por lo que me hizo, pero eso ya es pasado…

Está por comenzar la canción solo Jasper y yo estábamos sobre escenario, esto va a estar difícil.

Jasper

Ayer te vi llorar una vez más

Por ese tonto que te dejo

Por ese idiota que te partió en

Dos pedazos el corazón.

Te quise consolar y confesarte

Que también a mí me dolió

Porque tú sabes muy bien que yo

Estoy de ti ENAMORADO

(Bella)

Perdóname querido amigo

Yo sé muy bien que estás conmigo

Yo sé muy bien que tú me amas

Pero no puede ser correspondido

(Ambos)

En el amor no se manda...

El corazón no entiende de palabras

Tan solo vuela no te dice el alma

Y no es tan fácil cortarle las alas

En el amor no se manda...

(Bella)

Quisiera amarte como tú me amas

(Jasper)

Y yo también quisiera que me amaras

Pero al destino no le da la gana...

Tal vez mañana en corazón de los dos

Tenga una nueva esperanza

Tal vez mañana...

(Ambos)

El amor ya no nos delos en la espalda.

(Bella)

Te juro que me duele en el alma

Cada vez que te veo sufrir

Saber que lloras solo por mí

Por el amor que me tienes...

Quisiera convencerme yo misma

De empezar a quererte a ti pero

Por más que vuelvo a insistir

El corazón no lo entiende

(Jasper)

Perdóname cariño mío

Yo solo quiero estar contigo

Yo sé muy bien que no me amas

Pero quisiera ser correspondido

(Ambos)

En el amor no se manda...

El corazón no entiende de palabras

Tan solo vuela no te dice el alma

Y no es tan fácil cortarle las alas

En el amor no se manda...

(Bella)

Quisiera amarte como tú me amas

(Jasper)

Y yo también quisiera que me amaras

Pero al destino no le da la gana...

Tal vez mañana en corazón de los dos

Tenga una nueva esperanza

Tal vez mañana...

(Ambos)

El amor ya no nos dé la espalda.

Al terminar la canción, todos aplaudieron, nosotros solo pudimos abrazarnos y llorar, por ese amor que no puede ser, solo espero y con el tiempo pueda amarlo como lo merece.

Le pedí que me acompañara a la casa, ni siquiera nos quedamos a ver quién gano, al llegar a la casa, recogí mis maletas y le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto, él no lo podía creer, el me suplicaba que no me fuera, y me partió verlo así, no pude más y me solté a llorar, me derrumbe, estaba haciéndole daño a la persona que estaba en mi corazón, pero que no podía amar, le suplique que me entendiera, hubo un momento en el que él se alejó hacia la ventana y se quedó viendo hacia el bosque, después se volteo me dio su sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos y me dejo partir, me costó mucho trabajo no soltarme a llorar otra vez, solo vi cuando salió del aeropuerto, estaba ya en el avión cuando me puse a pensar y sabía que después de un tiempo podría llegar a amarlo de verdad, porque en si en el amor no se manda…

* * *

_*Espero y les guste esto, tengo este nuevo proyecto que tendrá como nombre "Hojas perdidas de un diario lleno de sueños" más adelante les informo de que se trata, la verdad tenía mucho sin escribir, pero llega una etapa donde te bloqueas, y como las actualizaciones que sigo están en progreso pues me quise entretener en algo, un saludo y besos a todos gracias y espero sus comentarios, si llegan a notar algún error ¿me lo dicen porfa? Se los agradezco, ciao_

_Atte.: **Coeur Blesse**_


End file.
